


Anything? Anything.

by wanseupanataym



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanseupanataym/pseuds/wanseupanataym
Summary: It's Momo and Sana's last night in Hawaii. The latter isn't planning on spending it alone.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 50





	Anything? Anything.

**“Dance for me.”**

“EH?” Sana isn’t sure if she heard it right. “Nani?”

“Dance for me” Momo repeated. “You said you’ll do ANYTHING, right?” she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

**[Earlier that night]**

“Goodnight, Sana-ya.”

“Goodnight, Momoring.” Momo pressed the keycard and twisted the door handle to her hotel room. She was about to close it behind but it wouldn’t latch. She turned around and saw Sana using her foot as a door stopper.

“Yah. What are you doing?” Momo let go of the door. It slowly swung open when Sana pushed it and before Momo could say another word, Sana bolted to her bed and slumped face down.

 _‘What the hell is wrong with her this time?’_ Momo thought as she locked the door.

“Yah!” She hit Sana’s leg. “Go to your room! I want to sleep. Seriously.”

Sana rolled over and lay down like a starfish. “Let me sleep here tonight, please? I really don’t wanna sleep alone tonight. _Onegai shimasu…_ ”

She’s using her sweet kansai dialect again, Momo sighed. “Not now, Satang. I’m really tired. I want to sleep peacefully. Please.” What Momo really wanted to do is something she always does whenever she gets to have her own room. Sleep completely naked. She likes the feeling of the silk sheets draped all over her bare skin.

She doesn’t know that Sana is aware of that fact. “I don’t mind if you sleep naked, it’s not as if you have anything to hide from me.”

The bold statement made Momo fluster. She could feel her ears starting to burn a little. “Eh? I don’t really care if you see me naked. T-That’s not my point. I just want to spend some **alone time.** ”

She emphasized on the last phrase hoping it would make her friend uncomfortable enough to leave. But Sana just stared at her and shrugged. “Having company is always better, you know.”

 _‘This is hopeless.’_ Momo sighed. Her shoulder slumped as she walked, dragging her feet towards the bathroom. Then she had an idea, she spun around so fast that she almost fell down.

“Three wishes.” She held up her fingers.

“Momo that’s four fingers you’re holding up.” Sana replied, combing her hands with her fingers as she slowly sat up.

Momo showed her hand again, making sure she’s holding up three fingers this time. “I’ll let you stay here for the night if you’re able to accomplish my three tasks for you.”

Sana started laughing. ‘ _You can’t get rid of me that easily.’_ She thought. “Okay. Fine. I’ll do ANYTHING you ask me.”

“Anything?”

“ANYTHING.”

“You can always walk out that door if you can’t--”

“No no no. I’ll do it.” Sana waved her hands. “Just play Beyonce’s Dance for me.”

“No. I’m gonna pick the song. It should be a freestyle dance.”

“Freestyle??”

“Yes. Just wait—” Momo held up her camera.

“Ya! What are you doing?” Sana complained.

“What? Of course this is going in Jayeon TV” the girl with bangs showed a menacing grin. Sana rolled her eyes.

Momo started browsing through her playlist using her other phone.

“I swear to God, Momoring. If you play Taxi Taxi, I’ll fucking end you.” Sana looked like she’s ready to deck her friend any moment.

Momo tried to stifle her laugh because she’s about to play that song. “Arraseo, arraseo.” She said from behind the camera.

She started playing Billie Eilish’s Bad Guy instead. Sana seems satisfied with her choice of song.

[[The dance]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqJIMiWYi2M)

Sana kept on giggling after she stopped dancing. “Was it good?” she asked their main dancer.

“Jalhasseo. Jalhasseo. (You did well)” Momo said as she turned off the camera.

“So, what’s next?” Sana laughed as she sat down at the foot of the bed.

“Dance for me” Momo said.

“Again?” Sana continued laughing.

“No. I mean dance ON me.” Momo’s head slightly tilted to one side, one eyebrow raised and the corner of her lips turning up to a lopsided grin. Both her hands were also sitting on her lap, slowly tapping it. She’s asking for a lap dance in hopes of trying to creep Sana out. But it’s actually working on reverse. Sana found it alluring.

With the song is still playing in the background, Sana bent forward from the other side of the bed. Eyes locked on Momo, she crouched and slowly crawled to her side. With her hips and shoulders swaying to the beat.

Momo froze. Her hands still on her lap. Sitting on the bed with her feet stretched out, one crossed on top of the other. As Sana made her way to her, Momo’s foot grazed on Sana’s inner thigh. She gulped.

With Sana bent forward, their faces were just inches away from each other. Sana used her arms to slowly lift herself up until she’s basically kneeling on top of the bed. On top of Momo’s lap. The latter found herself entranced on Sana’s steamy gaze. She could feel her body temperature rise as Sana grind her hips and bounces her shoulders, occasionally brushing her hair with her hand.

 _‘Screw it.’_ Momo thought. Sana seemed to read her thoughts and slowly lowered herself to the level of her face.

Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

Her phone started vibrating, then it started ringing. Momo didn’t really notice it until Sana spoke. Pulling away from her. “Your boyfriend is calling.”

“Eh?” _I have a boyfriend?_ Then Momo finally came back to her senses and shifted her focus to her phone.

As she pick it up, Sana stood up and made her way towards the door. “Goodnight, Momoring.” She said without even looking back.

Sana needed to take a shower after that. On her bathrobe, she’s walking around her room while she dries off her hair with a towel. Then she heard a knock. _Room service?_ She thought.

She just reached for the door handle and swung the door open, revealing Momo’s disappointed face. “Yah. You shouldn’t be opening your door that quickly. You should atleast ask first ‘Who is it?’ before opening. What if I’m a saesang? What if I’m a murderer—”

“What do you want?” Sana snapped back.

“You haven’t done your third task yet.”

“I don’t—” then Sana blinked. Third? She looked at Momo, smiling sheepishly. How can she resist that face? “What’s your third wish?”

 **“Kiss me.”** Before Momo could say anything else, Sana has already dropped her towel on the floor, tugging her by the neckline of her white tank top and fitting her lips to Momo’s.


End file.
